Crutches typically put a large amount of stress on a user's wrists during use due to heavy load distribution on the user's wrists or due to too much bending movement of the wrists. This can create user injury or lead to other issues.
A crutch and method of use is needed to reduce or eliminate one or more issues of one or more of the current crutches.